


The Word is Mightier Than The Sword

by ilerya82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilerya82/pseuds/ilerya82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the 6 weeks before 4B, Emma learns a bit about swordplay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word is Mightier Than The Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cs writing challenge on tumblr.

“Not that I mind secret meetings in the middle of the day, but is there a reason you dragged me out here pirate?”

Killian couldn’t help but smirk at Emma’s tone, there was a lot implied in a “secret” meeting, so much so that he flushed a little at the thought.  He ducked his head, scratching nervously behind his ear as he was wont to do whenever the conversation took a more intimate turn, and laughed.  It may be a quiet moment worth taking advantage of, but Killian had more pressing matters to attend to.  He turned, grasping the hilt of David’s sword (which he had begrudgingly leant him for today’s exercises) and turned back to Emma extending it towards her balancing the tip of the blade precariously on his hook. 

“I thought that you might be spared from your duties for a little practice, Swan,” he admitted as he took in her bewildered expression. 

“Why do I need to practice sword fighting?  We live in Storybrooke not the Enchanted Forest.  When would I ever need it – especially with my magic?”

He understood the confusion, because they did live in a realm where swordplay had fallen into obscurity and reserved only for the production value of a dramatic presentation on the Netflix, but it did not excuse the fact that she could have need of it.  Killian wanted to know that no matter what befell her, no matter where others may be, that Emma would be well able to protect herself. 

“I understand your trepidation love, but it wasn’t so long ago that we were swallowed in to a time portal and thrown into the Enchanted Forest of old _without_ the benefit of your magical abilities.  There’s always something in Storybrooke and the likelihood of you being thrust through portals to realms unknown without any back up means to protect yourself, even though I know that you can just –“

“You want me to have more than just a few means to defend myself,” she smiled, assuaging his fears that his speech was too condescending.  She knew how to fight, and he could tell that she knew he respected her for that.  His only goal was to ensure her safety to the best of his ability. 

“Aye.”

“Well, let’s get started then,” she said as took the sword into her hands. 

Her grip wasn’t terrible, but her stance needed a little work.  He assumed this was because she had grown up here in this land without magic and without a need for swordsmanship skills at all.  She had her pistol, and she knew how to use that and her fists to exact whatever harm was needed to secure her own safety or successfully apprehend whatever form of bandit or ruffian was trying to evade her capture.  Though, he had to admit why would anyone want to evade such a beautiful woman was beyond him because he himself had been happily ensnared by her emerald stare. 

“It takes grace, fluidity of motion to be able to command the blade to do your bidding, and a great deal of discipline.”

“So, it’s kind of like learning martial arts?”

“You mean like what that silly man did in the film we watched last night?”

“Jackie Chan,” she chuckled, “Yeah, that’s exactly what I mean.”

It was tricky at first, trying to control his feelings when he at times found himself having to correct her grip, stance or swing by bringing his arm about her body and guiding her wrist in to a steely dance.  Emma made everything look beautiful, and her dedication to learning the art of swordplay was no different.  Within a matter of a few weeks, she had mastered many of the techniques he had taught her.  She had progressed so far, that she even suggested he persuade her father to test her skills.

Killian was apprehensive, but his mate would broker no arguments on the subject.  They would meet in the grassy field by the park, and Emma would have a chance to showcase what Killian had taught her.  Dave would also miss no chance to mock his friend should Emma fail to defeat him. 

“Alright, Dad,” Emma taunted, “I have to warn you, I think I have the best teacher in town!”

There was something almost feral in Charming’s glare when he turned his eyes to Killian.  A pang of jealousy, perhaps, that the pirate had taught his daughter how to fight when he was known as an accomplished swordsman himself but he didn’t let Emma see it. 

“We’ll see about that, Emma.”

And the game was on. 

There were glancing blows on each side.  Parry, twist, turn, dive.  Every time that Killian was afraid that Emma may fail in her endeavour, Charming would leave her an opening and she would take back control of the match.  Spin, twist, block, turn.  She was better than he could have imagined.  When she claimed the final blow, tapping her father with the flat side of her blade and he feigned death, she laughed.  It was musical, vibrant and full of life. 

“Enough, enough!  I surrender!”

David had been bested; his laughter and his smile all the praise that Killian could hope to receive.  He showed them on Emma, the pride in his daughter who had overcome so much in this world alone but who now could share something more than just paperwork and talks in the quiet moments with her father.  She could be a sparring partner now.  She reached out her arm to help pull him to his feet, the smile beaming on her face like the sun at its midday brightest. 

“See Dad, I told you.”

She kissed her father’s cheek and returned to the station, sword in tow as though she couldn’t bear to be parted with the weapon after her victory. 

Killian beamed with pride and busied himself gathering up the other training paraphernalia he had brought along with them out to the field.  He didn’t notice that David had moved come to stand before him, only pausing in his duties when he noticed the outstretched hand in his field of vision.   He gazed up at the Prince, a little taken aback at this turn of events.  They weren’t unfriendly, Dave was actually one of the best mates that Killian had around town, but he hadn’t expected this reaction.  He took the Prince’s hand and shook it. 

“Thank you, Killian; you truly are an excellent teacher.”


End file.
